The search for Ursa
by icecream'ncakegrl
Summary: When Zuko adn the Gaang set off to search for his mother, the Fire Princess, Usa. Drama and adventures arise as well as new freinds along the way and questions are finally answered. Hope you like it!


**The search for Ursa**

Ch1

"**Where is she?"**

**disclaimer: I disclaim these characters and avatar. I own none of it. Absolutely none of it. Which really kind of stinks cuz' if I did, it would never end! Mwahahahah! Hm, anyway. all of it belongs to those nice people who brought us avatarians something wonderful…AVATAR DUH! So because I do not own any of it, there is no search going on for Ursa the Fire Princess AND it is still unclear as to weather or not Jet died. I know right? Not fair! Not even the Avatar characters know if he died or not! Soooooo I shall write the "sequel" if you will, to the series. So enjoy! **

**(a/n: sorry if you like Maiko cuz honestly. I don't so…yeah…sorry. And there's' gonna be A LOT OF DRAMA with all the shippings. So enjoy!) **

**Fire Lord Zuko stood at his balcony, looking out at the Fire Nation, His nation. The nation he now ruled. He watched as builders re built homes and various other buildings which had been destroyed in the war against Ozai. That was the war which had stopped all wars. With the help of his new friends, The Avatar, Aang, The water tribe siblings, Katara and Sokka, the Kioshi warrior, Suki, and heard headed but determined blind earth bender, Toph, and of course, Zuko's faithful and wise (though at times crazy), uncle Iroh and the Order of the White Lotus, the Fire Nation was well on its way to a better future. But something continued to linger over Zuko's head. **

"_**Tell me!' Zuko had demanded urgently. "Tell me where she is!"**_** The New Fire Lord was now recalling the conversation he had had with Ozai in his cell only the day before.**

"_**Why should I?" Snorted Ozai. His hair had begun to gray and his skin started losing its color from the lack of son. He looked considerably thinner now from the lack of food. His once royal robes were tattered and smelled of the damp decay from his cell. He sat in the far corner of his cell, shrouded in the dark shadows so that his "son" could just barely make out his dark figure. **_

"_**She's my mother!" Zuko cried. **_

"_**So?"**_

"_**What do you mean 'so'?"**_

"_**I was your father. And you sent me here. You betrayed me and made a fool of me by taking my honor. You threw your own father in prison. You betrayed your own father."**_

"_**You were never my father, Ozai." Zuko's voice shook. "And you, like I, made the terrible mistake of confusing honor with power."**_

"_**Perhaps, but you cannot deny blood, Prince Zuko." Ozai had said the word "Prince" with such a sting of venom. But Zuko knew why he had called him this. It was to taunt him. As if to say that though Zuko had moved up to the Nations' ruler, he would always remain just a worthless little Prince to him. Although Zuko Knew he shouldn't' care what this man thought of him, it still huts him like a dagger. **_

"_**So you will not tell me, then?"**_

"_**Never." **_

"_**Then I will find her my self." He got up to leave and began to walk away when he turned back to the man in the cell. **_

"_**One more question." The fire lord said. **_

"_**What now?"**_

"_**Did you ever even love her?" There was silence before Zuko spoke again. "I didn't' think so." Then walked away. **_

**Zuko still stood at the balcony. His shoulders hunched over him and his grip tight on the balcony's stone. His golden eyes watched absentmindedly as the workers continued to work on restoring the nation. His mind drifted to a question he had wished he had asked Ozai when he was at his cell. **

"_**Why did you marry her?" **_**he thought**_**. "Why, if you did not love her, did you marry her?" **_

"**Zuko?" Zuko turned at the sound of the familiar voice. It was Katara. Toph was with her as well. "Is everything alright?" Katara asked. The whole Gaang had come to live in the fire palace with Zuko since the war. Aang stayed to help with the reconstruction, the others stayed because they couldn't' leave him or Zuko. He was glad about that. Even Suki and some of her Kioshi warriors came to the fire nation to help with the rebuild and provide better security.**

"**Yes." Zuko lied. "I'm fine." Toph blindly glared at him (she heard the direction of his voice)**

"**You're lying." She said suspiciously. "You should know by now not to lie when I'm around." Zuko sighed. Katara moved closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him. **

"**What is it?"**

"**My mother. Ozai wont' tell me where she is."**

"**And you're sure he knows? Where she is, I mean." Katara asked.**

"**yes! I know for sure that he knows! I even made Toph wait in the shadows, once, while I spoke to him about it. She couldn't' detect any lies." Toph nodded.**

"**Zuko, we're here for you." Katara said reassuringly. "What ever you need…"**

"**Thanks."**

"**Toph!" It was Aang. **

"**What is it, twinkle toes?" Toph turned into the direction of the new voice. **

"**Sokka's gotten himself stuck in the ground again. "(reminiscent of book 2 episode 8 "bitter work") **

"**What? Again? What was that bird brain doing this time?"**

"**Something about chasing an annoying spider monkey (half spider half monkey.) for some fruit in the court yard?"**

"**Why don't' YOU take care of it, Avatar?" Toph retorted. "You can earth bend now." **

"**I don't' know. He got himself really stuck this time. I think we need 2 earth benders." Toph sighed annoyed and rolled her blind eyes. **

"**Fine. Whatever. Probably can't' move cuz of all that meat he's been eating since he got here." Toph mumbled as she followed Aang's voice. **

**Katara and Zuko laughed a little at the news of her brother in his situation. **

"**That Sokka has some serious issues." Katara shook her head. "Nothings' changed since we left the water tribe." **

"**No, it hasn't!" Aang laughed, remembering Sokka when he first met him. Then he smiled warmly at his girl friend. There wasn't' a time that he looked at her beautiful ice blue eyes in that gorgeous face that he was reminded how hard and long he fought for her. He would fight for her forever if he had to. (A/N:such a total "aw!" moment!) So maybe some things did change since he met them. Ok, a lot of things. But Sokka is just unchangeable!**

"**Hey, Katara." He said.**

"**Hey Aang." They looked at each other for a moment. Katara blushed at the way he looked at her. They way he always did when he spoke to her. "You'd better go help my brother." She finally said finally with a little laugh.**

"**Yeah, come on!" Toph said in annoyance. "Geez, you 2 really aughta get a room. Then you can stare at each other all day!"**

"**How'd you know…?" Aang asked**

"**Zuko told me that every time you guys got quiet around each other you two where just googly eying each other. Now come on!" Katara eyed Zuko who shrugged defensively.**

"**I didn't' say it like that." He said. "Toph paraphrased."**

**Toph rolled her eyes, sighed, and towed Aang by the arm away impatiently.**

**Zuko and Katara laughed before looking at each other again. Her laughter died after his when she saw the sadness and uncertainty in his golden eyes. (ME:his beautiful golden eyes!!!!!!!!!!) **

"**Zuko, what ever you need…"**

"**I think I need something."**

"**Anything."**

"**I need your help looking for her." Her eyes widened.**

"**How? We wouldn't' know where to start."**

"**What happened to all of those infamous 'hope speeches' when I first joined you guys?" Zuko asked jokingly, remembering the "Ember Island's play about them. Katara hit his shoulder playfully.**

"**You guys are never gonna let that go." She said.**

"**so will you help me?" Katara smiled up at him.**

"**We owe you big. Of course we'll help you."**

"**I'll ask the others at dinner, tonight."**

"**No, Zuko. Don't' ask them." **

"**what?"**

"_**Tell**_** then they're helping." She smirked. He smiled.**

"**Ok. Thank you so much."**

**He hugged her so suddenly that she was caught by surprise. It was rare that he ever hugged any one by will. She smiled and returned the hug. **

**He felt so warm against her. **_**Must be the fire inside of him. **_**Katara thought. Suddenly, she found herself not wanting to let go of him. **

**Without them noticing, Aang had come back to the door to remind Katara about their date they had tonight. He had planned a big, special night for them. He stopped when he saw Katara and Zuko hugging and his heart dropped.**

**He knew he shouldn't' be worried and Zuko was one of his best friends now. But something inside of him felt fear…jealousy even. He didn't' want to think about it so he left again without either bender noticing to go help Toph.**

**A/N: wow! That was a really short chapter but you have no idea how long it took to write! Er…type! Yeesh! Wt with life, school, parents, school, homework, slight laziness, school…did I mention school? Getting all in the way…I'm surprised I finally finished the first chap! Well, we certainly have some drama forming here! Ok, I know that whole thing with Sokka getting stuck was a lame excuse but I needed to get Aang out of the way for a little bit for the mushy stuff. so I'll really try to update ut I don't' promise a whole lot too soon. (please don't' hurt me!) **


End file.
